Theives and Spies
by CammieOliviaBishop
Summary: Cameron Morgan and Katarina Bishop grew up in totally different worlds. What happens when they finally meet? T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter the First

{Cammie}

It was a warm and sunny day at school when my life got a little more interesting. Sure, I was still a spy, but at the moment, I'd given up that bit of my life. After the last mission, I'd said I was going on hold and that they weren't allowed to contact me in any way. My sisters were so ticked off.

Anyway, it was a regular warm day at college and the loudest fire alarms I'd ever heard went off (but that was probably because they were echoing from five different buildings at once!). I looked up from my book and saw puffs of smoke coming from the dorms.

Dammit! Today was supposed to be a good day. Well, technically, every day was supposed to be a good day for me at the moment. I ran over to the buildings to see how bad the damage was and assess how long it would probably take the fire department to clear it all up.

It was pretty bad: half of the building was on fire and spreading quickly. Then I saw a girl with short, curly red hair looking at the building in horror. I ran toward her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes, but Katarina's still in there!" she wailed.

"What?!" There was a person still in the building and in the burning part of it as the girl's finger pointed.

Maybe, I was just sick and tired of sitting around, maybe I wasn't going to let this Katarina get hurt even more than she was (I couldn't even hear the ambulance siren's yet!), Maybe I wanted to finally do _something_ , or maybe all three. Next thing I knew, I was inside of the burning building calling, "Katarina! Katarina, where are you?! Katarina!"

I heard a faint "Here!" and shot toward the voice. A short-ish girl with dark hair was lying on the ground in a room with a part of the collapsed wall on her leg. I helped her take the wall piece off of her leg and sort of picked her up.

I would have gotten out of the building in time had the wall decide that we weren't getting out the way that I came in. Split-second decisions – I hated making those, because they usually made me regret them fast. Well, I kinda made one right then. I jumped out of a window, with Katarina in my arms.

Gallagher Academy had prepared me for jumping out of windows, but advised to make those windows less than five levels up. That's why I'm lucky that I didn't get very much hurt and neither did Katarina. I set her down on a patch of grass and stumbled a few feet away. I felt a piercing pain in the back of my left leg. Then, everything went dark.

{Zach}

I was excited for today. Gallagher Girl had said that I could see her today, that we could go on a date and everything. That was my favorite part of today.

I was sitting on a bench, waiting for someone who had asked to meet me. Normally, not knowing who he/she was, I would have waited a while away from the rendezvous point. But, the rendezvous point was across the street from Gallagher Girl's school. Me and my stupid emotions!

Not long after I had sat down on a bench facing the school, a boy about my age came over and sat down next to me. I was about to asked him who he was and he was about to do the same, having just noticed me, when a shrill bell cut through the air.

My head snapped up – it sounded just like a code black at school. Smoke was coming from a building over to my left. Simultaneously, the other boy and I got up and ran over to the campus and entered the school's territory. We made our way quickly over to the building.

As we arrived, I saw a sort of familiar looking girl jump from the fifth or sixth level of the burning part of the building with an unconscious girl in her arms. The girl landed clumsily, she was very lucky. She set down the other girl and back away. I don't know what she did next because my gaze was fixed on the girl on the ground.

"Kat!" the boy beside me exclaimed. He rushed over to her side and started talking to her. I got closer to her and saw she was hurt. Where the heck were the fire department and police and paramedics and all them?

"Please give her some room to breathe."

I took her pulse and checked for any cuts and scrapes. She had a long cut down her arm and thin, deep scratches up and down her legs and arms. My hand went to my ear and I pressed the comms unit in my ear.

"Bookworm, I need some advice!" I whispered into the mic.

"Who doesn't?" Liz asked.

"No equipment and a girl's covered in cuts and scratches, but still breathing. What do you use to clean the cuts?"

"Depends on where you are."

"I'm at Chameleon's school, Bookworm!"

"Try the school's medics. Oh and say hi to Chameleon for me!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Li – Bookworm. Bye!"

A guy came over and leaned down next to the boy from earlier and growled, "He said to give her air."

"Name her siblings and I'll back up, sir," he growled back.

Before a fight broke out, I grabbed the new guy by the arm and said, "If you really want to help her, get the school medics or whatever."

"Okay, but what about her?"

He pointed to the girl that had jumped out of the building. She was pretty much as bad as the other girl, except she didn't have as many scrapes and her cuts were longer and much deeper. Her hair covered most of her face and she fell at an awkward angle.

No matter what, I still recognized her – Gallagher Girl. "Same thing, but bring more people."

Then he ran off and disappeared. The other boy looked at me with the ghost of a smile on his face. It quickly faded as he looked back down to the girl at his feet, Kat.

"Thanks. I was about to pummel that guy. I'm Hale, by the way."

"No problem, I'm not a fan of fighting too much. The name's Zach."

He started to respond then looked confused at some point behind me. I turned around. For the second time in five minutes my heart stopped. Before me stood the one person I hated most in the world – my mother.

She held a gun in her hand lazily and frowned down at Gallagher Girl. I also looked at her, to make sure that she was still breathing if only just slightly. She was. Catherine bent down and whispered in Cammie's ear.

"Cammie, Cammie, Cammie, will you ever cooperate with me?" she asked.

Then, I saw something I hadn't before: a small hole in Cammie's leg. My fists clenched and I burned with rage. Quickly, confidently I got up and glared at Catherine.

"Catherine, leave her alone."

{Hale}

"Catherine, leave her alone."

The boy, Zach, was surprisingly calm considering the fact that he obviously hated the woman. His fists were clenched and he looked ready to kill someone. I wouldn't be surprised if he did kill someone.

Catherine looked up from the girl on the ground. She smiled at Zach.

"Hello, Zach! So, you got my message?"

These two were close or maybe were once. She seemed happy to see Zach and he was glaring so hard, I swear that I wouldn't be surprised if Catherine melted into the ground. A soft groan came from the ground below me and my gaze shifted.

Slowly, Kat was waking up. I could hear what sounded like fighting and shouting going on, but I couldn't look up. "Come on, Kat, wake up!" I mumbled.

A small blue-tooth earpiece type device landed in the grass next to me. I finally look up. Zach and Catherine were fighting full on. Catherine had dropped both her gun and her smile.

Zach looked at me once between punches, blocks, and kicks. "Put that [block] on and [kick] say [punch] 'Code Green [block] at [block] chameleon school, [punch] all [block] shadow brothers, [kick] chameleon sisters, and their [punch] families [punch] needed [kick] [block] now!' They'll know what it means!"

"Okay?" I answered. It sounded more like a question than a statement.

I put the ear piece in my left ear. The familiar hum of a comms unit magnified because I had one in both of my ears. _A comms unit?_ What exactly was this guy?

"Whoever can hear me," I started, speaking into the comms unit, "there is a Code Green at chameleon school – all shadow brothers, chameleon sisters, and shadow and chameleon families are needed now! I'm told you'll know what that means."

"Who is this?" a timid, southern female voice asked.

Before I could answer, a more familiar voice said, "W. W. Hale the Fifth?" and an even more familiar voice said, "Hale, what're you talking about? You guys know what he's talking about?"

"Yes, Macey, it's Hale," I answered, disconnecting my regular comms unit.

"Peacock, did you give this 'Hale' guy a _comms unit_? Chameleon's going to kill you; Shadow too!" a loud British accent took over the comms.

"No, Duchess, anyway we need to go if what Hale says is true," Macey responded.

"Exactly how do we know it's true? I want Shadow to tell us that it's true he should be around there somewhere," a boy projected.

More voices agreed and started calling for Shadow, telling him to come forwards and say something about Chameleon. No one answered and we waited for what seemed like forever. Eventually, I gave up listening and looked back to Kat. She was sitting up and staring at the other girl, eyes wide.

Then, I saw it; the girl wasn't breathing (or, at least, that's how it looked to me). I searched for Zach in the crowd and found him hand cuffing Catherine to a lamp post and a picnic table.

I called out to him and when he turned to look at me and the girl, two guys ran from the crowd yelling, "Cammie!"

"Nick!" I exclaimed.

"Josh," Zach growled. When he spoke, I heard it echo. He was using another comms unit connected to the line.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I sadly cannot take credit for the Gallagher Girls and Heist Society serieses_**

Chapter the Second

{Macey}

"Nick!" gasped Hale.

"Josh," Zach growled.

OH, no! Josh was there? That was _so_ not good! Zach and Josh sort of hate each other. They hate each other so much that, if he was allowed to, Zach would probably kill Josh.

I don't mean that metaphorically! I mean that literally. Of course, he'd never do it because Cammie won't let him. Josh was Cammie's first boyfriend and kiss and everything. Cammie broke up with him the night that he drove a forklift through the wall during our sophomore year final exam. That nearly got us in very, very big trouble.

"Guys, there is no Code Green," Zach whispered. Liz sighed. "It has become an Emerald Green."

"Shadow," I said, "we're coming. By that I mean everyone who can come, drop everything to go see our sister and make sure her fiancé doesn't do something stupid."

I heard agreements from most people and then them starting to pack up or something. I was glad that I was close by today. The sisters that were staying in the hotel with me were gathered in the lobby when I walked down. Okay so, here's the thing, normally on visiting day it's just me, Bex, Liz, Zach, and occasionally one of my other sisters. Not, this month. Nope, this month, Cammie and Zach had invited all of the girls that were in our class back at school.

"Shelby, how are we going to get there?" Eva Alvarez asked me using my alias.

I smirked one of Zach's famous smirks. "I may have or may have not called in some friends of mine."

As I finished talking to the girls, some unmarked CIA cars pulled up in front of the hotel. "Kaylee, Mia, Mark, Peter, and Jordan get into one car. Everyone else, get into whatever car you want. Wait, Leona, Natalie, and Madison come with me. Now go!"

Everyone did as was told and got into the cars. As soon as we were in, I spoke into my comms unit. "Dagger, Squirt, Wise Guy, and Night, are you coming to Chameleon's gathering?"

"Yes, Peacock, we are!" Edward Townsend snapped into the comms unit.

"Night," Abby warned him.

I tuned them out and looked out the window. We were in front of the school. "We're here," I whispered.

All the girls (except Bex and Liz) got out of their cars and stood looking out over the crowd, searching for our sister and her fiancé. Townsend and Abby had stopped arguing about something that had to do with Buenos Aires. Anna Fetterman (aka Leona) had stopped searching and her eyes were narrowed on a familiar looking girl. Catherine Goode was handcuffed to a picnic table and a lamppost.

Okay, so imagine Anna as a small, harmless bunny. Now, picture that bunny turning red with anger and bursting into a large angry tiger or something. That was what it was like. I had never seen Anna Fetterman angry about something. Or, I hadn't seen her angry to this degree.

Anyway, Anna strode up to Catherine and did something that I wasn't even sure I saw. I only knew that I had when I saw the blood on the picnic table. _Anna_ had punched Catherine across the face. She swung back to do it again when Mick (Natalie) caught her wrist.

"Bunny, we know how much you want to this, and trust me we all do to, but this isn't a good idea. If you do this, Duchess will think that she's allowed to kill Poison. Or even worse and Shadow will think that. You don't want to do this; we need to get Cam to safety."

Anna nodded. _Thanks, Mick_ , I thought, directing my gaze at her. She nodded subtly to show that she understood what I meant.

My gaze shifted to Cammie and the crowd that had gathered around her. Josh was string at Zach and Zach was staring back at him. I turned my comms unit up to hear what they were saying.

"Look, Zach, I know you don't want to believe it, but Cammie doesn't like you, she likes me. There's nothing you can do about it," Josh sneered.

"How do you know she doesn't like me?" Zach asked back, giving nothing away.

"She told me how you aren't her boyfriend anymore, Zach. That makes what happened pretty clear!"

"What!?" I heard Bex scream.

I spoke up for Zach to calm Bex down. "Bex, Cammie doesn't have a boyfriend anymore, remember?"

"What are you – oh, yeah!" Bex exclaimed, finally getting it.

Zach and Josh continued to bicker, but Zach was watching Cam the entire time. My sisters and I secured the perimeter and looked around for anyone that might have been working with Catherine. Sadly, no one was found. A helicopter came down and picked up Cammie, Zach, and two others that looked oddly familiar.

"Where are we going?" I heard Hale's voice in my ear.

Great! They're taking Hale with them and whoever he was with, perfect!

{Zach}

Mrs. Morgan-Solomon (Gallagher Girl's mom aka Rachel) and Mr. Solomon had picked me and Cammie up in one of the CIA's helicopters. When I growled about why they weren't taking Catherine somewhere to torture her, I was smacked on the head and Rachel told me, "Your father and Squirt will take care of her, don't worry. If it comes to that point, I'm positive that they'll let you help."

I'd nodded satisfied. Then, Hale and Kat came on board the helicopter with a fuming Joe trailing behind them. "Wise Guy," I said and nodded my head at him.

He had the same neutral tone that I had used when he said, "Shadow."

That's when the two people who didn't grow up in our world decided to speak up. Kat looked at us with blazing eyes. "Okay, who exactly are you people? Where are you taking us? And what are you talking about?" She was screaming by that last part.

"Kitty," Hale warned her. His arm rested on her shoulder. I winced and looked down at Cammie.

"Dagger, there was a…fire," I whispered. All the talking I had heard on my comms unit stopped abruptly and I felt Rachel's eyes on me. I looked up. "She was in another fire!"

Rachel finally understood. "No, she wouldn't!"

I whipped around to look at Kat. "Why was she in the building?"

"I think she rescued me," Kat whispered.

My fist hit the side of the aircraft and I felt it shudder. "Dammit, Gallagher Girl, why don't you ever listen to me? Someone else would have gone in, someone else would have risked their lives, but on a smaller scale!" I started out screaming and then my voice got progressively softer.

"Shadow," I heard the hiss of Bex's voice in my comms unit, "she'll be okay. We aren't going to let her die. She isn't going to die!"

"Breathe, Duchess, breathe," Liz soothed. Surprisingly, it helped me out a little too. Cammie was the only one that normally could calm me down in any way.

Macey's voice crackled through the radio. "Every one of my sisters that can hear me now, meet at home base, bring anyone on this link that you can find."

Hale stared at me. "Zach, who are you guys and what are you talking about on the comms unit? Wait, why do you have comms units?"

"I think Shadow dug himself a hole!" Grant whispered semi-excitedly.

 ** _A/N: I know this chapter was a little short, but I needed to update and this seemed like a good place to stop the chapter, or who knows how long it would have been! Hope you like! A little more Heist Society to come...but in first person!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**June 14, 2016**

 **Dear readers, thank you for reading my stories and caring enough to read this because it is quite important. I've been on a bit of a break from writing these at the moment and a few I've lost my spark for. SO, the following will happen to my stories.**

 ** _Under Revision (Slight or Major)_**

 ** _Heroes and Villains_**

 ** _The Change_**

 ** _The End is a New Beginning_**

 ** _Under Rewriting_**

 ** _Thieves and Spies_**

 ** _The Specials_**

 ** _Up for Adoption_**

 ** _Game Time_**

 ** _The Betrayal of Perseus Jackson_**

 ** _Scrapping_**

 ** _A Special Guide_**

 ** _(A Form of) Romeo and Juliet_**

 **:::::**

 **BETRAYAL OF PERSEUS JACKSON**

 **I feel that this story is so cliché, any path I could have it go down has already been thought up and it isn't heading anywhere even if I do try and remake it so, whoever wants to give their hand at it, go ahead and let me know, but otherwise, it's just going to be another of those unfinished stories on FanFiction.**

 **(A FORM OF) ROMEO AND JULIET**

 **I just don't like the storyline I've started and I have other plotlines I would like to follow – including other** ** _Newsies_** **stories.**

 **HEROES AND VILLAINS**

 **The chapters are too short and it isn't written very well, so I'm going to try and improve it.**

 **THE CHANGE**

 **I've found that the chapters seem quit confusing, so I'm going to revise different parts of it.**

 **THE END IS A NEW BEGINNING**

 **I don't like how I've organized this story so far and I would like to revise it to make it better and up to my standards**

 **THIEVES AND SPIES**

 **This needs to be less all over the place, so I'm going to rewrite it**

 **THE SPECIALS**

 **I like this idea, but I don't like how I've had the story going up to this point, so I'm going to rewrite it a bit differently.**

 **GAME TIME**

 **I've lost any ideas for this, sadly, so if anyone else has any ideas and would like to continue it, please tell me.**

 **A SPECIAL GUIDE**

 **I no longer see any point in this and am not going to even consider rewriting or revising it.**

 **These will for the time being all be on temporary hiatus, as well as any of the stories I forgot to mentioned so that I can revise and round out my stories, discover exactly how to end them, and get into personal depth with the plotline. I will more likely than not have quite slow updating even further, considering school's kept me from posting for months. If you care, I am truly sorry and hope to get you my stories one way or another soon.**

 **Also, when I make changes to my stories, I'm going to replace their original chapters with the new ones and the stories I'm scrapping I will not delete.**

 **Keep reading,**

 ** _Cammie P. Bishop_**


	4. Chapter 4

All stories posted before September 10, 2017 will be on a permanent Hiatus and not up for adoption as there are some concepts that I might wish to play with again. If this upsets you, I am truly sorry. All stories will be labelled as complete. I have not lost interest in fanfiction or writing altogether though, and am currently working on a few new storylines for multiple fandoms - some of which I have not yet posted for.

Thank you for reading thus far,

Cammie Grace Bishop


End file.
